Just Don't Fall In Love
by Shirigami
Summary: I never actually thought that I might fall in love. Especially not with him! I've no idea why I even like him. It's not like he did something special or super cool. I don't think it's for his looks either. And his personality... Definitely not. He doesn't like me that way, so why should I like him? Let's just hope this feeling would get away soon.


**_Me : Hi! It's my first fanfic, so it might not be very good. The title really sucks, I only thought about a title now. And the description doesn't even match. Goddammit. Anyways, I don't think that there'll be any... You know... Big fights? Where everything goes BOOM! It's basically just school, friendship, quarrels, lo-_**  
**_Elsword : Don't finish that word!_**  
**_Me : Huh? And what are YOU doing here?!_**  
**_Elsword : Telling you to not finish a word._**  
**_Me : Yeah, I know, but-_**  
**_Elsword : Amn't I in your fanfic?_**  
**_Me : Yeah, but Ai-_**  
**_Aisha : Elsword, would you leave her alone?! She's trying to write a fanfic here!_**  
**_Me : Thanks Aisha, but you're-_**  
**_Elsword : Well, why should I?! If she wanted to write it, she'd be writing it right now!_**  
**_Me : You have a point here-_**  
**_Aisha : Don't tell her what to do! If she doesn't want to, them she shouldn't!_**  
**_Me : But I want-_**  
**_Elsword : She should! I'm the main character, amn't I? Yeah, I am! I get the first POV, see? See?!_**  
**_Me : Actually-_**  
**_Aisha : Well, I'll probably get the most POVs anyways! Who cares about having the first one? What if it was Narrator's POV?!_**  
**_Me : Well, I-_**  
**_Eve : *slaps Elsword and Aisha*._**  
**_Everyone except Elsword, Eve and Aisha : ..._**  
**_Me : And what are you guys doing here?_**  
**_Rena : Aren't we in your fanfic?_**  
**_Me : I think so... Probably. Oh yeah! My fanfic! I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE, DON'T DISTURB._**  
**_Ara : Am I in your fanfic? *puppy eyes*_**  
**_Me : NO! SHHHH._**  
**_Ara : *Sniff*_**

_Aisha - Elemental Master_  
_Elsword - Rune Slayer_  
_Rena - Wind Sneaker_  
_Raven - Reckless Fist_  
_Eve - Code Empress_  
_Chung - Deadly Chaser_

* * *

(Elsword's POV)

In the middle of the night, I changed the time on Aisha's alarm clock to 3:00. I know it's quite an old trick, but who cares? I admit, when she's asleep and not hyper or annoying, she can be quite cute. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate her. I quickly tiptoed out of her room, so as not to wake her up. Oh, will she be mad. Well, at least I didn't wake her up. If she caught me red handed, our fight would be 50 times worse. You know, Rena, Raven, Eve and Chung might wake up, but it still would be her fault for waking up! I climbed back into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

(Aisha's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Why is this the noise I have to wake up with? Why isn't it... Mozart, perhaps?! ... Okay, nevermind. Forget what I said. I sat up and glanced at my alarm clock. Wait, it was 3 o'clock?!  
"ElDork..." I clenched my fists. Not again. I'll deal with him later. He's gonna regret it! I changed to the proper time, looking at my phone to get the right time. I went back to sleep, mainly because I wanted to kill that bastard. How DARE he go into my room? Wait... Why can't I go into his r- ... That would be too weird. Ah, well.

(Rena's POV)

Today, again, I was the first one to wake up. It was my turn to make breakfast, so why shouldn't I get up? I literally jumped out of bed, before I remember that the rest of the gang is still probably asleep. It was about six in the morning. I decided to make omelets. Who doesn't like my omelets?  
"ELDORK! HOW DARE YOU?" Aisha cried. The pan nearly slipped out of my hand. At least I got those mere twenty peaceful minutes. Ooh, they are going to be such a great couple in the future~  
"IT WAS REVENGE!" Elsword shouted. It was getting loud. Poor Raven and Chung. I giggled at the thought of Raven, waking up terrified.  
"REVENGE? REVENGE FOR WHAT?" Aisha shrieked.  
"DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOUR LIGHTNING BOLT?" Elsword reminded her.  
"WHAT LIGHT- Oooh." Aisha recalled Elsword versus her Lightning Bolt. She laughed quietly.  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" After these words, Aisha stopped laughing.  
"SAYS THE ONE, WHO WOKE ME UP." She shouted. I giggled.  
"Breakfast!" I called. Both of them came over, without saying a word. They ate quietly, shotting each other angry glances from time to time. They really didn't like fighting while near me. They know what's going to happen~...

* * *

**_Rena : You cut it THERE? Now I seem like an evil person!_**  
**_Me : Well, it's only chapter one. It IS boring, I agree. But, I don't like making stories too fast!_**  
**_Aisha : HA! I HAVE A LONGER POV! *victory dance*_**  
**_Elsword : RENA'S POV IS THE LONGEST, ANYWAY!_**  
**_Aisha : *stops* I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT RENA, GODDAMMIT._**  
**_Rena : *Dark aura* Are you two fighting again?_**  
**_Elsword & Aisha : *backs away*_**  
**_Aisha : N-No! Of course not! R-Right, Elsword?! *looks at him*_**  
**_Elsword : Yeah, definitely! W-We're just having a friendly chat._**  
**_Elsword & Aisha : *Angel smile*_**  
**_Rena : Good. *smiles brightly*_**  
**_Chung & Raven : Why are we not in this chapter?!_**  
**_Me : At least you're mentioned! Look at Ara! *points to Ara* She's not even IN this story!_**  
**_Ara : *sitting in the corner* Stop picking on me. *sniff*_**  
**_Me : But-_**  
**_Chung : Look what you've done._**  
**_Eve : *slaps me*._**  
**_Me : *puppy eyes* B-But Eve... I thought we were friends..._**  
**_Eve : *slaps*_**  
**_Me : RAWR! Excuse me for the short, boring chapter. If I'll be writing again, then see you?_**

**(A/N : I know that there shouldn't be so many capital letters but I just like caps lock so much. XD)**


End file.
